Una nueva familia
by lobunaluna
Summary: Tres hermanos se encuentran sólos ante la perdida de sus padres, ahora deben vivir con una tía que casi no conocen. Los chicos se encuentran en un nueva casa con nuevas experiencias... Esperando, poder llamar ese lugar realmente hogar. (Personajes: clásico, TLC, LoS, ND)
1. Capitulo 1

Los hechos narrados en la historia son ficticios y no están basados en ninguna historia real.

Historia genero AU.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya, ND, TLC, LoS. no me pertenecen.

...

Una nueva familia.

Capitulo 1.

...

Zhapiri, Kardia y Milo de golpe se encontraron solos.

Sus padres habían tenido la terrible idea de resistir a un robo. Todo termino en tragedia y dejando a tres menores solos.

Zhapiri, tenia que esperar a un año para ser legalmente tutor de sus hermanos menores, Kardia aun tenia dos años hasta la mayoría de edad y Milo estaba en plena adolescencia con sus 15 años recién cumplidos. Ahí estaban, delante de un nicho donde sus padres pasarían solos hasta que sus huesos fueran polvo.

Cada tanto Zhapiri miraba a los conocidos de sus padres, a los abuelos maternos que le habían ignorado toda su vida y... Buscando a cierta persona.

Su tía, la hermana de su padre. La oveja negra de la familia paterna o así la habían descripto todos en su momento. A pesar que nadie quería decir que había pasado, el joven lo había sabido por cortesía de su madre... Supuso que esta esperaba que aprendiera "de los errores de su tía".

-Zhapiri -El chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz, la mujer tenia un gorrito por lo tanto su pelo rojo delatador estaba escondido.

-Hola Tía Lena. -Los dos mas chicos le miraron confundidos, solo conocían la voz de "Tía Lena", dado que ocasionalmente llamaba (si su padre se dignaba a entender el teléfono), pero nunca habían visto una foto actualizada de la mujer. La ultima fotografía que habían visto era de su tía cuando tenia 18 años y tenia a Zhapiri recién nacido en brazos.

-Vamos, tengo que hablar con los tres. -Les hizo un gesto a los tres, Milo supuso que irían en el auto de la mujer.

-¿Ustedes donde se creen que van? -Y ahí estaba el hombre que había llamado "puta promiscua" a su hija cuando se entero que estaba embarazada a los 20 años y sin casarse.

-Van a volver a la casa en mi auto. -Tía "Lena" se puso delante de ellos a modo de escudo- Por favor, respete la situación, estamos en un cementerio.

-Ellos son mis nietos, se vienen con nosotros -chillo la anciana junto al hombre. A Kardia le pareció un pequeño ratoncito, tenia cara de rata desde su perspectiva.

-Son mis sobrinos y están pasando por un duro momento, así que por favor no monten una escena. -Replico la pelirroja- A parte soy muy consciente de lo que ustedes hicieron hace 17 años, si no quieren una denuncia por violencia familiar mantengan sus tristes existencias lejos de ellos. -Miro a los chicos, mientras la anciana comenzaba a vociferar centenares de cosas contra su tía y su difunto padre- vamos, el auto está por allá.

Los chicos se encontraron con un alfa romeo Giulia rojo en muy buenas condiciones. Milo amargamente pensó que sus padres habían perdido la vida por proteger un automóvil que tenia su edad.

-El coche es de su tío -Informo la mujer, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos- yo no tengo auto propio.

-¿Eres casada tía? -Kardia le miró, solo había ido por que Zhapiri con la mirada le indico que le siguieran.

-Llevo 10 años con su tío, pero no estoy casada...-Dijo algo mas pero el sonido de la alarma lo cubrió y el auto abrió sus puertas- ¿Quieren ir a su casa o los llevo directamente a la mía?

-No quiero ir a casa -Comento Milo- no quiero.

-¿Puedes dejarme en casa? -Zhapiri le observó- puede que algunos vayan a casa y seria una descortesía no recibirles. -Se notaba que compartía el mismo deseo que Milo, no quería volver al departamento.

-¿Kardia?

-Yo voy con Milo. -La tía Lena parecía simpática y comprensiva, pero era una total desconocida y no iba a dejar a Milo con una desconocida.

Nadie decía nada, la tía Lena había preguntado varias veces si querían escuchar música o radio. Se notaba que la mujer no parecía tener interés de llegar rápido al edificio donde la familia había vívido. Zhapiri pensó amargamente, que aun faltaban años de hipotecas hasta que la casa fuera oficialmente de ellos. No habían vivido mal, pero tampoco habían tenido gastos desmedidos.

Una escuela buena, pero no muy costosa.

Un auto con casi 15 años de uso, en buen estado.

Ropa comprada en tiendas "de segunda marca".

Libros para la escuela comprados de segunda mano, si se podía se compraban sin uso... Pero cuando mandas a tres chicos a la escuela, a veces lo nuevo se vuelve difícil de adquirir.

Sus padres habían vivido toda su vida haciendo lo posible para que nada les falte y habían perdido la vida protegiendo un auto de quince años "pero en buen estado". Su tía se orillo a un costado, se quito el cinturón, bajo del vehículo, dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y lo abrazo.

El mayor de los hermanos no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, se había contenido por que no quería quebrarse ante los dos mas chicos. Su tía no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mimar su larga cabellera negra mientras lloraba e insultaba... Preguntando una y otra vez "¿por que?"...

¿Por que sus padres?

¿Por que se resistieron?

¿Por que los mataron?

Escucho entre sus propios llanto, a Milo y a Kardia. Sus hermanos se habían estado conteniendo durante el cementerio... Pero nuevamente actuaban como las criaturas jóvenes que eran.

Nuevamente, se sentían indefensos ante un mundo nuevo... O mejor dicho, indefensos contra el mismo mundo ante la ausencia de sus padres.

_Suburbios_.

Milo y Kardia dormían en el asiento trasero, luego de llorar el cansancio los había alcanzado. La mujer a propósito había dado vueltas por la ciudad hasta que los chicos estuvieran mas calmados. Zhapiri era el único que permanecía despierto.

-¿La pintaron?

-La pinte, ellos no saben que le hice a la casa -Detuvo el auto en la entrada.

-¿Cuando vuelve el tío?

-Le calcula una semana... Va a ver si puede ser antes.

-Tienes una semana para regresar el tanque a su estado original -La mujer sonrió tristemente y suspiro.

-Despierta a tus hermanos, yo voy preparando la cena. -Abrió los seguros del auto y busco un contacto en el celular- Buenas noches, te llamo del código 2534... Eh no, no lo de siempre... Podrían ser tres pizzas de queso. -Zhapiri, Milo y Kardia miraron a la mujer- tengo...-agarro la billetera y la reviso- le pago justo, listo. La espero.

-¿Así es como preparas la cena? -Kardia había despertado cuando el auto se detuvo.

-Les voy a confesar algo: su tía, o sea yo, no sabe cocinar. -Milo le destino una triste sonrisa- el que cocina es su tío, yo no... A lo sumo preparo los desayunos, pero no se ni hervir un huevo. Así de inútil soy. -Indico con la mirada la casa- ¿entramos?

_Sala de estar._

Kardia noto primero una cosa, la ausencia casi total de fotografías. Todo era simple, colores tierras que iban de oscuro a claro. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era un peluche pequeño con forma de delfín. Su madre tenia la casa llena de fotografías, en paredes blancas sin duda unas fotos familiares resultarían fáciles de localizar.

-¿Alguno quiere algo de tomar? -claramente la mujer no sabía como romper el hielo.

-Yo si -Al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos parecía dispuesto a responder, Zhapiri intentó salvar la situación- trae para todos.

-Bueno.

-Tía Lena... -La mujer se detuvo- ¿Donde esta el baño? -La mujer le sonrió con ternura y le hizo un gesto se que le siguiera. Ambos se retiraron por el pasillo que conducía hacia el comedor.

-¿Conoces a nuestra tía? -Kardia solo sabía por ella por las llamadas para su cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo.

-Encontré su numero telefónico, entre las cosas de mamá hace un año -Zhapiri le miro con pena, sabia por su madre la razón por la que la mujer había mantenido distancia- Papá y ella se pelearon poco después de que nací... -pronto sus hermanos conocerían la causa-he estado viendo con la tía desde hace un año, mamá me dijo que no le dijera a papá.

-¿Por que pelearon? -Zhapiri ignoro la pregunta de Kardia, Milo no tardo de volver con la cara limpia y expresión un poco mas descansada.

-¿Zhapiri conoces al tío?

-Es una persona reservada, pero no es mal tipo. -Replico tranquilo, había tratado un par de veces con el hombre. Y desde su perspectiva, se notaba que amaba a su tía y no parecía tener drama con cumplir los roles que venían con ese afecto. - Ya lo conocerán supongo... En cuanto a...-La tía regreso con una bandeja de madera, una jarra con agua, panes untados de mermelada y una cerveza. Por lo cual Zhapiri no concluyó con su explicación.

-La cerveza es para mi. -Dejo todo en la mesa central- te dejaría beber Zhapiri, pero si tu tío se entera me mata... No le gusta que los menores beban.

-¿Donde esta el tío? -Pregunto Milo.

-¿Y como se llama? -Agrego Kardia, decirle "tío" a un tipo que ni conocía le resultaba incomodo.

-Se llama Shura y esta en Kazajistán.

-Kaza ¿Que?

-Lo mismo dije yo, Kardia. -La mujer le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Y que hace ahí? -Pregunto Milo, quería saber un poco mas de sus desconocidos tíos.

-Tu tío, va con una pala... La clava en la tierra, saca una muestra y dice si hay algo que valga la pena o no. -Dijo en un tono burlón- es geólogo, especializado en el área de petroquímicos.

-¿en cristiano? -Kardia tomo uno de los panes con mermelada que la mujer había traído.

-Quiere decir que el tío busca petróleo. -Informo Zhapiri- y la tía Lena vuelve el petróleo crudo en combustible. -Antes que alguno pudiera agregar algo más el timbre sonó.

-Llego la cena. -la mujer dejo la cerveza en la mesa- no se la tomen... Ya vuelvo.

-Supongo que por eso... Tienen esta casa -Kardia paso una mirada ausente por el lugar- ¿Por que se pelearon? -Claramente, la pregunta iba para Zhapiri. Este nuevamente, opto por no darle la respuesta. Llegado su momento entenderían la razón de la pelea y Zhapiri no quería dañar la imagen que sus hermanos tenían de su padre.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los hechos narrados en la historia son ficticios y no están basados en ninguna historia real.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya, ND, TLC, LoS. no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 2

...

Kardia y Milo, agradecieron mentalmente que la mujer les diera su espacio... Comían sin ganas, pero a pesar de todo tenían hambre. No habían comido nada antes o después del velorio. Zhapiri, por su parte agradecía que su tía no fingiera delante de ellos. Sabía que las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos hermanos. No creía que a su tía no le doliera el fallecimiento de alguien de su propia sangre, pero a diferencia de los parientes de su madre (personas que la habían ignorado por años) que al momento del velorio y entierro habían actuado como si ellos hubieran estado presentes en cada momento de su vida.

Por lo menos, ella no caía en la hipocresía.

-Vengan, vamos a dormir. -la mujer recogió las cajas se cartón y las llevo a la cocina.

Subiendo la escalera, Milo noto algo extraño en la forma de caminar de la mujer.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu pierna? -la mujer le sonrió maternalmente ante la pregunta.

-Mitad de mi pierna izquierda es una aleación de fibra de carbono -Tanto Kardia como Milo se sorprendieron- tuve un accidente hace dos años y me amputaron la pierna para salvar mi vida. -Kardia no pudo evitar contemplarla con pena- Yo quería una pata de palo, pero su tío no me dejo. -los tres jóvenes sonrieron ante el chiste.

Kardia y Milo se quedarían en la habitación de invitados y Zhapiri dormiría en el dormitorio de sus tíos. Lo que le sorprendió al hermano del medio, era que había otras dos habitaciones cerradas. La mujer había alegado que el sillón era muy cómodo y que dormiría ahí.

Para dormir, les había dado unos pantalones de tela ligera y remeras de su desconocido tío. Al parecer, este usaba el mismo recurso que ellos para los pijamas.

...

Milo se levanto a mitad de la noche con la garganta áspera, necesitaba ir a beber algo.

-Milo ¿Que haces? -la pregunta somnolienta de Kardia le asusto.

-Quiero tomar agua.

-Yo voy, quédate aquí. -kardia se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo. Al pasar frente a las dos puertas no pudo con su genio y abrió una de ellas.

Era la habitación de una bebé.

Estaba todo pintado de blanco, con una guarda de gatitos y una cunita blanca con acolchado rosa de esos que parecen hechos con parches. Parecía el tipo de habitación sacado de catálogo.

Kardia tenia la sensación, que nadie habitaba ese dormitorio. Cerro la puerta, recordó el pequeño peluche de delfín olvidado en la sala de estar. Creía sospechar la función de ese peluche y que había estado haciendo su tía con él. Observo la segunda puerta y la abrió también, ya había mirado un cuarto le tocaba el turno al otro.

Era el cuarto soñado de cualquier niño, pero no había ningún niño ahí. A diferencia del otro, este si tenia señales de haber sido habitado en algún momento. Kardia sintió un apriete en el pecho, ahora comenzaba a sospechar las razones por la que su tía no tenia fotos de una familia feliz...

Posiblemente ya no existía.

"Tuve un accidente hace dos años".

¿Y si algo le había pasado a sus desconocidos primos en ese accidente?

El joven cerro la puerta con cuidado y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

_Sala de estar._

**_-¿Por_****_ que no les diste el cuarto de Izo? Dormirían mas cómodos..._**-Hubo una pausa- **_Ya que él se llevo la llave de su dormitorio...deberías dejar que uno de ellos duerma en el cuarto de Izo._**

-Lo iba a ser... Pero no pude.

-**_Milena... Sabes que son menores ¿No?_** -esa parecía ser la voz de su desconocido tío, tía Lena debería estar hablando por el por web cam.- **_Hasta que Zhapiri sea mayor, no podrán vivir por si solos... Y dudo que Zhapiri pueda afrontar solo la crianza de sus hermanos, vamos a necesitar esos cuartos._**

-Supongo que desarmaremos los cuartos, como han querido hacer estos dos años.

**_-¿Te crees que a mi no me duele la idea? Eran mis hijos también y solo por piedad de dios no los perdí a ustedes también._** -La voz del hombre sonó quebrada-**_ para mi también será difícil sacar las cosas de Izo... Arregle para volver antes, regreso pasado mañana._**

-¿Que hago con los chicos?

-**_Pregúntales si te puedes quedar en su casa con ellos, así no desarmas sola los cuartos. No es algo que debas hacer sola._**

-Supongo que no... Tendríamos que haber hecho esto antes... Supongo que ya los dejare ir...

-será difícil, pero tenemos que. -Kardia decidió que Milo no moría si no bebía agua una noche y subió de nuevo al primer piso.

_Mañana siguiente._

Zhapiri no decía nada, Milo parecía mas triste que el día anterior. Algo le decía a Kardia que su hermano mayor ya estaba al tanto de que en algún momento habían tenido primos.

-Hagan esto, no se lo mencionen a la tía... Fue muy doloroso para ella -Milo le dedico una mirada que indicada por si sola que no pensaba decir nada- unos chicos de la edad de Milo tomaron el auto del padre de uno de ellos...-Tomo un poco de aire- La tía Lena volvía de inscribir a nuestro primo del preescolar... Embistieron a la tía a 120 km por hora... Estaba embarazada de siete meses y nuestros primos estaban en el asiento trasero.-Kardia sintió un nudo en el pecho y un fuerte dolor, hace meses que venia con malestares en el pecho... No se lo había contado a nadie, salvo a su mejor amigo a la pasada, pero los últimos días el dolor era mas recurrentes que antes- la tía Lena quedo en coma, perdió el embarazo y nuestro primo Izo murió en el acto, en cuanto a...-Paro de hablar y observo a su hermano- ¿Kardia? ¿Kardia que te pasa?

-me duele el pecho... -realmente le dolía. Milo se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta.

-¡TIA LENA ALGO LE PASA A KARDIA! -La mujer no demoro en llegar dando ligeros saltos al correr, debido a su pierna ortopédica.

-me duele el pecho...

-Zhapiri saca a tu hermano...vamos al hospital.

_Emergencias, una hora después._

Milo tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Zhapiri, su tía estaba sentada enfrente de ellos. Kardia había llegado desvanecido al hospital a pesar que su tía había manejado como una poseída... Incluso la había detenido la policía, por suerte cuando el policía vio al chico inconsciente, había escoltado a la mujer abriendo el paso e incluso había entrado al chico en brazos a urgencias.

Milo lloraba, su hermano había sido entrado en brazos pálido e inconsciente por un policía. La ultima vez que un policía apareció y se involucró con su familia había perdido a sus padres. No quería perder también a su hermano.

-¿Familia Antaresu?

-Quédense aquí-Su tía se levanto y fue a dialogar con el médico.

-No quiero que muera... -Zhapiri abrazo a Milo con fuerza, el rostro de su tía Lena era indescifrable. El mayor se hacía una idea de cual era la mayor causa de por que su hermano decía eso... Cuando el policía cruzo el patrullero, la mujer había gritado: "¡MI SOBRINO SE MUERE!".

Ahí el policía corrió, vio a Kardia en el asiento trasero y subió al patrullero, le hizo gesto de que le siguiera y los llevo al hospital.

_Continuara_.


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de Saint Seiya (todas sus series), no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 3

...

No querían irse, así que durmieron en la sala de espera del hospital. Dado que Zhapiri no era legalmente responsable de sus hermanos su tía Lena era la única autorizada a firmar cualquier cosa referente a Kardia.

Kardia estaba en observación y ya estabilizado, pero aun no podía recibir visitas y su tía no les había dicho que tenía. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron con la mujer sentada al lado de ellos.

-¿Zhapiri si te doy dinero puedes ir a comprar algo para que desayune Milo? -Se froto los ojos- y tu también.

-¿Que hay de ti? -La mujer le dio dinero y entendió por que no se incluía en el mandado.

\- Luego almorzare algo...

-Vamos Milo. -El mayor llevo al menor a rastras tras él.

_Buffet del hospital. _

-No te preocupes, Kardia estará bien.

-Y si le pasa algo...

-No le va a pasar nada... Debe ser solo el estrés por todo.

-¿Solo por estrés llego desmayado al hospital? -Milo le miro sacado- Ella misma lo dijo: "mi sobrino se muere"... Kardia se moría -Se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de la remera- Kardia se moría... Si no hubiera estado con nosotros podría haber muerto... -Zhapiri lo atrajo hacia él.

Escaleras_, unos minutos después._

-Me importa una mierda, no te estoy pidiendo los papeles de los tres... -La mujer estaba en la escalera y los chicos se detuvieron en el tramo anterior a donde su tía hablaba- Necesito el maldito papel donde diga que soy la tutora legal de Kardia... -Una pausa, Milo subió un par de escalones y vio a la mujer al celular- Escucha bien Saga, necesito ese papeleo... Los de Milo y Zhapiri pueden esperar, pero el de Kardia es urgente y de paso cuando lo haces lo agregas a mi cobertura medica -Milo sonrió al escuchar eso, por alguna razón... Escuchar a su tía Lena hecha una fiera al teléfono preocupada por Kardia, le era un alivio- Perdona por gritarte, estoy nerviosa, gracias Saga.

_Habitación 208, unos minutos después._

-En resumen... Kardia tiene una malformación congénita en el corazón. -Milena (alias Tía Lena) observo a Kardia, este había terminado confesando que hace varios meses que venia sintiendo molestias y que el malestar inicio posiblemente casi un año antes.- ¿Por que no les dijiste a tus padres cuándo empezaste a sentirte mal?

-No quería... Preocuparlos. -Zhapiri y Milo entendieron por que el pensar de Kardia, el ultimo tiempo la casa había estado TENSA. - no quería agregar mas problemas.

-Kardia, la salud de un hijo no es problema... Jamás será un problema. -La mujer suspiro y luego le sonrió- si te sientes mal, me avisas inmediatamente y traigo de nuevo al hospital.-Le comento mientras le quitaba el flequillo del rostro.

-Gracias, tía Lena.-Se había despertado y se asusto al inició al encontrarse con los cables y las agujas en sus brazos. Pero la mujer con mimos a su cabellera y palabras tranquilas lo calmo, internamente agradeció ver un rostro preocupado en su breves momentos de miedo. Se sentía a salvo con la pelirroja, que no empezara a parlotear sobre el costó de la enfermedad le tenia tranquilo... Esta solo se había limitado a prometerle que estaría con él pase lo que pase.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar con Kardia? -Milo aun seguía angustiado y muy enojado con Kardia, por no decirle a nadie lo que le sucedía.

-Va a iniciar tratamiento y lo llevaré a donde sea necesario. -Replico la mujer- vas a estar varios días aquí, hasta que los doctores digan que ya no hay peligro ¿Entendido? Nada de jugar al fugitivo. -Miro a los dos hermanos restantes- Ustedes se van a casa, a descansar...

-¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Kardia es menor de 18 años, tiene que estar con alguien.

-¿Y como volvemos? -La cara de la mujer lo dijo todo.

-No puedes mandarnos solos en taxi. -Comento Zhapiri, a parte la mujer ya no tenia efectivo por lo cual dejo salir un gruñido entre dientes, no lo había pensado. Iba agregar algo cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Mamá? -Un chico pelirrojo se asomo por la puerta, de aproximadamente la edad de Zhapiri, con el pelo desordenado y vestido con un aire de chico "causa problemas" con jeens rotos, borceguís negros y remera de una azul oscura con camisa cuadrille gris..- Me llego tu mensaje, pero quise venir aquí primero -Observo a Kardia que le dedicaba una mirada que describía claramente la frase "¿Quien diablos eres?".

-El es Ecarlet, su primo. -La mujer movió las manos, Kardia inmediatamente las reconoció como lengua de señas. -Va a un internado, por eso aun no lo conocían... -¿Ya son mas de las 16 horas del viernes? Con todo el esto, me olvidé de Ecarlet.

Milo noto algo, muy bien disimulado en esa melena desordenada, estaban los implantes que le permitían a su primo escuchar.

Edades:

Zhapiri 17 años (recién cumplidos)

Kardia 16 años (recién cumplidos)

Milo 15 años (recién cumplidos)


	4. Capitulo 4

Los personajes de Saint Seiya (todas las series) no me pertenecen.

…

Capitulo 4

…

-Creí que no teníamos primos... -La mirada de Zhapiri le indico a Kardia que cerrara la boca.

-Perdonen chicos... Las ultimas horas han sido... -Pensó que ella hace menos de 48 horas creía que aun tenia un hermano, de no ser por la llamada de Zhapiri a la madrugada previa al entierro no se hubiera enterado de nada- Algo particulares. -La mujer se froto los lados de la sien- no quería agregarles mas información de golpe... -Realmente la mujer parecía cansada- Ecarlet, es su primo y ya que estas aquí... -Sonrió de manera zorruna- Acompaña a Milo y Zhapiri a casa.

-No vi el auto de papá en casa...-Movió las manos mientras hablaba.

-Esta en el estacionamiento -El chico chasqueo la lengua, había visto el mensaje al salid de la escuela- puedes tráeme ropa para cambiarme... Me harás un gran favor.

-No quiero ir a casa… -Milo parecía dispuesto a armar berrinche- no quiero dejar a Kardia solo.

-Ya mucho tengo con una niñera -Kardia puso mala cara- vete a casa, no te has bañado en dos días y apestas.

-¡Kardia! -Zhapiri miro alterado a su hermano y luego vio que Ecarlet sabiamente optaba por ignorar el comentario. -Vamos Milo… -Agarro del brazo al mas chico- no tengo pase Eca…

-No se preocupen, normalmente ando con el de papá "por si las dudas" -La mujer reviso en su billetera y encontró el suyo. Se lo tendió a Zhapiri, ahora había tres pases para transporte publico.

Milo se preguntó, por que unas personas que podían darse el lujo de tener un Alfa Romeo tenían pases para el transporte publico.

_Casa de Tía Lena, una hora después._

-Ecarlet... -El chico se dio vuelta y observo a Milo. Durante el viaje, el menor había descartado a su primo como potencialmente psicópata..- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-No soy hijo de Shura y tu padre llamo ramera a mi madre por quedar embarazada a los 18... Y también la corrió de la casa. -Se dio vuelta y sus ojos verde pálido incomodaron a Milo. -No tengo nada contra ustedes, pero no voy a jugar al juego del buen primo... No los conozco, mamá y papá han sufrido mucho... No le den mas motivos para llorar. -Comenzó a subir la escalera. -¿Que me ibas a preguntar? -Pregunto tras detenerse a mitad de camino.

-Creo que ya me respondiste todo... -Zhapiri le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Ecarlet, dale una oportunidad a mis hermanos... De la misma manera que me la diste a mi.

-¿Por que no conocí a Milo y Kardia antes? -Bajo los peldaños que había subido.- ¿Por que tu mamá dijo no o fue tu papá? -Claramente había una acusación entre líneas.

-Fue mamá. -Milo miro a uno y otro sin saber que decir para romper la tensión ¿Su mamá había prohibido la interacción entre ellos? Ahora que lo pensaba, su madre era la primera en hablar con su tía, muchas veces cortaba la llamada tras unos minutos, y una vez recordaba haberle escuchado decir: "no quiero que se hable con ellos y no quiero que lo menciones".

-Quiero tener una buena relación con ustedes, así que no hagan que me arrepienta de abrirles la puerta. -Tras esa última oración termino por subir las escaleras.

-Milo... Encontré ropa... Creo que es de tu talla. -El chico apareció con unas prendas dobladas- hay toallas en el mueble blanco. -El mas joven tomo las prendas y se encaminó hacia la escalera. -¿Milo siempre es así de callado?

-No, lo que paso... Lo tiene así.

-Aun recuerdo cuando desperté y papá me dijo que Izo... -Apretó los dientes y luego observo el delfín olvidado- mama se lo compro a la bebé...obvio, Izo siempre lo agarraba -lo tomo- Fue la primera cosa que le compró. -Su mirada era por demás triste, miro a su alrededor- la semana pasada, estas paredes eran beige... A papá le dará un ataque cuando vea que mamá las hizo pintar de otro color.

-¿Te llevas bien con Shura? -Nunca había visto a padrastro e hijastro juntos. Dado que su tío casi siempre estaba de viaje y su madre le limitaba mucho las visitas "para no enojar a tu papá".

-Si, me trata como si fuera su hijo... Siempre fue así.-Parecía extrañado por la pregunta- Me hace sentir bien...-Sonrió apenas mientras hacía girar el peluche entre sus manos- Fue la primer pareja de mamá que no me miro como bicho raro... -Dejo el delfín en paz- incluso me saludo en lengua de señas la primera vez que nos vimos... Recuerdo haberle dicho a mamá: "Lo quiero de papá".

-¿Como vas con el implante? -Prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Mejor, ya no muevo tanto las manos... Cada vez me acostumbró mas a hablar sin gesticular con las manos... -Miro a Zhapiri- ¿Como estas? Sabes que no tienes que fingir ser fuerte ante mi... Ambos sabemos que ya estas cansado.

-No me esperaba lo de Kardia. -Lo de su hermano había sido como un martillazo a lo poco que le quedaba de resistencia.

-¿Que tiene? -Al preguntar movió sus manos gesticulando la pregunta en lengua de señas, a pesar que Zhapiri solo entendía alguna que otro gesto.

-Una enfermedad congénita o algo así... -Escucharon ruido en la escalera y Milo apareció, se había dado una ducha rápida.

-Le voy a llevar ropa a mamá, luego vuelvo y cocino algo... -informo, luego de tomar una mochila.

-¿Sabes cocinar? -Milo estaba casi seguro que le habían dicho que solo cocinaba su tío.

-Si es por mamá, viviríamos a base de comidas a domicilio los días que estoy en casa. -Agarro las llaves y miro a sus primos- Mi cuarto es la puerta al final del pasillo, hay una escalera mas, puedes usar mis video juegos si quieres o dormir... -Parecia algo incómodo antes de agregar- lamento mucho su pérdida, se lo que es perder a alguien querido.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 5.

...

Ecarlet dormía en el último piso de la casa, su cuarto tenía incluso una pequeña terraza que daba al patio. Milo había entrado por curiosidad, esperaba una habitación desordenada... Pero resulto ser que estaba todo cuidadosamente ubicado en su lugar. Había un solo poster de AC/DC, un tocadiscos y varios vinilos acomodados en el mismo mueble. Una televisión propia, una cama de madera y un ventanal hecho todo en madera y vidrio que daba paso a la terraza...

El dormitorio debería ocupar la mitad del área asignada al techo, con ventanas enfocadas hacia el patio y revestimientos de madera hasta la mitad con paredes pintadas de color claro pata maximizar la luminosidad del ambiente.

-Tiene una vida soñada... -Se dejo caer en la cama del chico y observo la pared que tenia enfrente. Había unas fotos colocadas, en una de ellas estaba el muchacho con un niño de cabellera negra. Se levanto y la observo de cerca, una escena feliz... Había muchas fotos con el niño... Incluso del pelirrojo llorando de felicidad con el pequeño bebe. Sentado en la cama del hospital, con su madre ayudando a tener al pequeño...

Eran fotos que contaban la felicidad pasada del chico, muchas parecían espontaneas... Tomadas seguramente desde un celular, otra mostraba al chico (posiblemente de 12 o 13 años) dormido sobre la manta del bebé con el pequeño acurrucado al lado.

-No es tan soñada... -Se acerco al ventanal que daba paso a la terraza, en la parte de arriba de la puerta había una traba para niños, pensado seguramente para que el pequeño Izo no saliera- seguramente no soñaste la parte en que no tenias a tu hermano... -"Nuestros primos venían en la parte de atrás". Zhapiri, había dado a entender que eran mas de uno los primos...

Observo la cama y se dejo caer en ella... Sus ojos se cerraron y quedo profundamente dormido.

Las vibraciones en la madera y el crujir de esta fue lo que lentamente lo saco del sueño. Se movió en la cama y su mente lentamente le fue recordando que ese colchón tan cómodo y la almohada mullida le pertenecían al primo que hace 24horas no sabia que tenía.

-¿Te desperté? -Ecarlet prendió la luz y Milo se sentó en la cama. -El cuarto tiene mucha madera, para que pueda sentir las vibraciones -Al hablar movió las manos.- te vas a dar cuenta que en muchas partes de la casa hay cosas que fueron puestas para que yo sienta el sonido. Le puedo preguntar a papá si puede quitar algunos, así no les molesta.

-No te preocupes -bostezo- ya es de noche -Observo la terraza a oscuras- ¿Cuánto dormí? -Ecarlet se encogió de hombros.- no se hablar señas... supongo que me tendrás que enseñar.

-Como gustes, puedo enseñarte cuando quieras -Sonrió, algo le decía que Ecarlet debería ser del mismo tipo que Zhapiri. De la clase protector y que te las haría sufrir si te agarraba haciendo algo malo-Siempre y cuando me mires, puedo leerte los labios... -milo asintió- y no le digas a Zhapi, pero... Me puedes pedir cosas si mamá o papá están de espaldas. -Con eso se parecía mas a Kardia que a su hermano mayor., se acerco a la puerta- ¿Quieres cenar?

-Si... -Dejo la cama- ¿Sabes algo de mi hermano?

-Mamá dijo que podrían darle el alta pronto, pero no sabe cuando. -Milo bostezo mientras bajaba la escalera tras su primo. En el proceso, noto una especie de campana puesta en la pared.

-¿Eso para que es? -El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y miro lo que le indicaban.

-Era para que yo pueda escuchar el timbre... Eso hace vibraciones en la pared y yo las puedo sentir... -Hizo una mueca burlona- y no sabes lo ruidosas que son las alarmas de incendio... Papá mando hacer la casa con adaptaciones para mi... -se corrió el pelo y dejo a la vista el aparato- hace cuatro años que tengo esto, así que antes de eso necesitaba las adaptaciones...

-Pensé que siempre lo tuviste... -¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? Ecarlet hablaba muy fluido y parecía no tener problemas para desempeñarse en la calle. Era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba ver de una persona sorda de nacimiento.

-No, antes mamá no podía darse el lujo de costear mi operación... -Replico antes de alcanzar el siguiente tramó de escaleras y comenzar a descender. Milo amargamente pensó en su padre echando a su única hermana embarazada de la casa.

¿Cuanto había necesitado la mujer ayuda en su momento?

Se sintió mal, sintió vergüenza por su padre. Por esa falta de afecto hacia su hermana y sobrino… Su padre, siempre había demostrado una falencia en su forma de demostrar cariño hacia otros… Pero jamás lo hubiera pensado capaz de algo así.

Ahora entendía por que Zhapiri no quería decir nada. Era esperable de su madre, pero de su padre era difícil de creer.

_Hospital. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Que paso?

-Con...

-Con papá y tu...

-¿Eso importa? -La mujer dejo de leer y miro al muchacho.- ya es pasado, ya esta enterrado... Ya han pasado mas de 16 años, no hay por que abrir una herida vieja.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-En su momento, hace casi 20 años atrás...-mejor lo decía y zanja el asunto, Kardia querría saberlo y no quería que la vida entre todos fuera tensa por causa de un evento del pasado.- Era muy malo y motivo de vergüenza, ahora como que es más "natural" o socialmente aceptado.

-¿Y eso es...? -¿Al fin sabría que había pasado?

-Tu primo Eca tiene 16... en Noviembre del año que viene, cumplirá 17.. -Con eso Kardia se dio por entendido.- Duérmete, Kardia.

-Dormí mucho... -El chico se dejo caer en la cama- ni siquiera tengo con que entretenerme -La mujer saco su celular y se lo tendió.

-No tiene clave... Y no tengo redes, así que puedes descargar y usar lo que quieras.

-Gracias. -Kardia comenzó a familiarizarse con el celular de la mujer, descargando todas las aplicaciones que no tenia.- papá fue un idiota por pelearse contigo. -La mujer le miro por encima del libró- hipócrita, embarazó a mamá antes de casarse y a ti te echó…

-Por eso no quería decirles. -Dejo salir un suspiro- es su padre antes que nada.

-Eso no cambiará el hecho que fue hipócrita.

-Kardia, si yo no estoy enojada… tu no deberías tampoco.

-Pero…

-Tu padre no podrá darte nunca su versión de la historia -Cerro el libro que leía- tus sentimientos ahora deben ser un caos, hace una semana atrás tu vida no era así-El chico cerro el puño apretando la manta- veras, que luego… te sentirás mal por lo que piensas ahora.

-Por eso Zhapiri no quería decirnos. -Sabía que yo iba a reaccionar así.- ¿Le dirás a Milo?

-Probablemente, cuando descubra que tiene una noviecita… -Abrió el libro de nuevo- así aprende a ser cuidadoso el día de San Valentín. -Kardia no pudo contener la carcajada.

...

Continuará


	6. Capitulo 6

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

Una nueva familia

Capitulo 6

**_Degel_**.

**_¿Como te sientes?_**

**_Kardia_**.

**_Mejor, ya no le duele el pecho._**

**_Degel_**.

**_Te dije que le dijeras a tus padres._**

**_Kardia_**.

**_No quería preocupar a nadie._**

**_Degel_**.

**_¿Estas solo en el hospital?_**

**_Kardia_**.

**_Me "cuida" mi tía._**

**_Degel_**.

**_¿"Cuida"?_**

Kardia busco la aplicación de la cámara y le saco una foto sin flash a la mujer dormida en la silla...

**_Degel:_**

**_Pobre mujer, no sabe la papa caliente que agarró._**

**_Kardia:_**

**_Acaso no soy tu amigo?_**

**_Degel:_**

**_Lo eres, por eso se que eres problemas al cubo._**

**_Kardia:_**

**_¿Cuando vuelves?_**

**_Degel:_**

**_Cuando mi madre decida huir de mi abuela._**

**_Kardia:_**

**_Pronto entonces :'D_**

_Mañana siguiente. _

-¿Darle de alta?

-El ya esta estable, tendrá que traerlo a controles... -El doctor llenaba todo lo necesario para darle de alta al chico.

-¿Y solo por que esta estable lo manda a casa?

-Señora, la política actual...-La cara de la mujer hablaba por si sola, Kardia estaba expectante esperando a ver cómo reaccionaria la mujer a la siguiente palabra.

-¿Usted esta seguro que mi sobrino esta apto para irse del hospital? Solo por que es la "política actual". -El adolescente no pudo evitar sonreír, su tía parecía una mamá escorpión dispuesta a picar para proteger a su cría. -Por que si usted lo esta, yo me llevo a mi sobrino... Pero a la primera señal sintomática le meteré un juicio por negligencia ¿Le parece? -Su tono seguía siendo frio- tiene una patología coronaria ¿Esta seguro que esta apto para el alta?

-Señora... ¿No esta exagerando un poco?

-Dígame que vale mas... ¿Ahorrarle dinero al estado o la vida de un chico de 16 años?

-Le haremos unos últimos controles, dependiendo del resultado de los estudios se decidirá su alta. -El medico se retiró con el rabo entre las patas.

-Llega un momento que la vocación se vuelve rutina... -La mujer se sentó en la cama del chico- no me gusta hablarle así a los doctores, pero no quiero asustar mas a tus hermanos... Y ponerte en un riesgo innecesario.

-Gracias.

-¿Por que?

-Por preocuparte.

_Casa de "Tía Lena"._

-Hoy vuelve papá -Ecarlet estaba en el comedor desayunando con sus primos- me pidió de favor... Que fuéramos a buscar sus cosas... -Milo miro a Zhapiri, esperando que hablara por ellos.- o sea... Ropa para este fin de semana... Me dijo que vamos a desarmar los cuartos de mis hermanos... Para que ustedes se queden ahí.

-Lo siento. -Milo le miro con pena.

-Era algo que se tenia que hacer... Pero mis padres siempre encontraban una razón para no hacerlo. -Dejo salir un suspiro- bueno, terminare de desayunar y regresaré las fotos a la pared antes que papá note que mama hizo pintar todo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no lo notara?

-Lo va a notar, pero si todo esta ordenado puede que solo mire y no diga nada. -Se encogió de hombros- Papá es hijo de un militar, así que el ser ordenado digamos que fue parte del dogma de su crianza... -Sonrió burlón- aunque mamá es el ejemplo vivo de una mujer desordenada... Aun no me explicó como terminaron juntos.

Sala de estar, un tiempo después.

Con las fotos en las paredes, los adornos y cuadros faltantes en su lugar... El ambiente que en un inició parecía poco cálido de golpe adquiría un aire hogareño. Había fotos de Ecarlet bebé, de su tía embarazada, del pequeño Izo, de viajes familiares y de su desconocido tío...

-¿Que edad tiene el tío?

-40. -Milo comenzó a sacar cuentas y comprendió que este era mayor a su tía.

-¿Y la tía tiene... 34?

-35 -corrigió el muchacho, antes de poner la ultima foto en su respectiva repisa- Mi mamá me tuvo a los 19... Si estabas usando eso como referencia... -En la foto estaba solo la pareja con un atardecer y ropas veraniegas.

-¿En donde es eso?

-Islas Canarias...-Acomodo los adornos- Se fueron por sus cinco años de pareja... No me llevaron, me dejaron con los abuelos. -Salió de la habitación y regreso con un ultimo cuadro. En este estaban los padres del tío Shura, el hombre, Milena embarazada (Tía Lena) y Ecarlet con el pequeño Izo de tres años sentado en sus piernas. -Ellos son mi abuelo Rodrigo, alias El Cid, y mi abuela Mine... Ella es japonesa.

-¿Ya esta todo? -Zhapiri miro toda la habitación, ahora si parecía la sala de una casa familiar.

-Si, voy por mis llaves y vamos.

_Hospital_.

-Me aburro.. Me aburro.

-Kardia...

-Pero me aburro ¿Por que no dejaste que me dieran el alta?

-ahora vemos que dicen los doctores. -la puerta se abrió y una mujer en sus cincuenta ingresó- ¿Si?

-Vengo de parte del Servicio social del hospital -La mujer miro la planilla- ¿Es usted la mayor a cargo de Kardia Alexandro Antaresu?

-Si, soy su tía.

-¿Los padres? -Milena fue a la puerta y se la indico a la mujer, ambas salieron sin decir nada... Kardia tomo el celular de su tía, tenía mensajes sin leer de una aplicación de mensajería.

**_Shura Díaz de Vivar. _**

**Llegó a las 19:33 hora local.**

**Ya hable con Eca.**

**Compra pizza en donde siempre para cenar.**

**La de Kazajistán era horrible.**

**_Yo_:**

**La tía esta hablando afuera****con la trabajadora social.**

**Le paso tu mensaje.**

**Besitos.**

**Tu sobrino Kardia.**

**_Shura Díaz de Vivar._**

**Besitos?**

**Que tienes doce años?**

**;-D XD**

**_Yo:_**

**Le voy a decir a la tía.**

**_Shura Díaz de Vivar._**

**Noooo!!!****Piedad!**

**No sabes lo que es tu día furiosa D:**

Kardia estallo en risas ante el ultimo mensaje y tubo un nuevo ataque de las mismas cuando su tío mandó la imagen de un perrito temblando.

**_Shura Díaz de Vivar._**

**¿Ya estas mejor?**

**Nos diste un buen susto.**

**Si te vuelves a sentir mal**

**o**** sientes que tienes** **que contarme algo**

**búscame inmediatamente.**

**_Yo:_**

**Lo hare... **

-Gracias por preocuparte. -El hombre parecía ser, por mensaje, un sujeto atento. Husmea, no puede con su genio, los mensajes previos y ya de antemano parecía haber estado preocupado por ellos desde el primer momento.

**_Shura Diaz de Vivar. (Hace cuatro días)_**

**Habla con Zhapiri.**

**Que vengan a vivir a casa.**

**Van a necesitar alguien que les contenga.**

**Ahora te llamo.**

_Continuara_.


	7. Capitulo 7

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

Una nueva familia

Capitulo 7

El departamento estaba a oscuras, apenas ingresaron Zhapiri tomo todos los sobres dejados por el conserje. Seguramente, como todas las veces anteriores habían sido deslizados bajo la puerta. Milo fue directamente a la habitación que compartían los tres, prácticamente era el que mas apuro tenia por tomar todo e irse de la casa.

-Los espero aquí.

_Habitación de Zhapiri, Milo y Kardia. _

Milo tomo la mochila del colegio, paso sus útiles a la mochila de Kardia y empezó a guardar ropa para los dos ahí.

-¿Puedes llevar los uniformes?-Zhapiri sabia muy bien que era retórico, tomo los uniformes del gran placar y los acomodo como pudo dentro de su mochila. -Yo ya tengo todo...voy por los cepillos de dientes. -Cerro la mochila, agarro una chaqueta para el y Kardia para luego salir de la habitación.

Zhapiri termino de agarrar sus prendas personales, tomo la mochila de Kardia ahora cargada con los materiales escolares de los tres y los zapatos del colegio. No quería estar mucho, sabia que tenia ganas de llorar... Pero no podía flaquear, tenia que ser fuerte por sus hermanos.

Antes de salir, metió las cartas en su mochila junto con los uniformes... Luego las miraría en la casa de sus tíos.

_Micro, media hora después._

Ecarlet se sentía incómodo ante el silencio de sus primos, siempre había sido del tipo que hablaban hasta mas no poder... Pero no sabía como romper la tensión del momento, suponía que había sido difícil para ellos regresar a su hogar... Tan difícil como le fue a él, entrar por primera vez al cuarto de Izó tras ser dado de alta del hospital.

No le gustaba el silencio, durante 12 años su vida había estado rodeada de silenció. Una de las primeras cosas que recordaba, era el llanto de Izo. Su operación había sido dos semanas antes del nacimiento de su hermanito.

Odiaba el silenció.

Tras despertar del accidente, lo primero que encontró fue un mundo lleno de silenció. A pesar que estaba rodeado de gente, enfermeras que iban y venían... Aparatos, doctores en batas blancas y demás encargados de la salud.

Todo era silenció.

Eso fue lo que mas le asustó, a penas despertó todo era silenció. Entro en pánico, tuvieron que sedarlo y cuando despertó se encontró con su abuelo "El Cid". Este le puso el audífono y de fondo pudo escuchar a Shura hecho una fiera con los médicos.

Luego se enteraría que parte del enojo se debía a unos moretones en su cuerpo causados ante la presión que ejerció un enfermero para que se estuviera quiero.

La perdida de sus propios hijos, su esposa en coma con estado critico y su hijastro que había escapado de la muerte solo por que piedad de dios. Era imposible no estallar y gritarle a alguien.

La única razon por la que sobrevivió era por el bombero voluntario que lo sacó del auto, era médico cirujano y había detenido la hemorragia del chico... Por esa razón seguía con vida, por eso aun podía estar rodeado de voces y sonidos.

Amaba el ruido.

Odiaba el silencio...

El silencio lo dejaba a disposición de sus pensamientos.

Y cuando pensaba, volvía a ese día.

Volvía a ver a Izo sentado a su lado, en su silla especial, emocionado por su nuevo preescolar. Hablando de la sala asignada a las "libélulas", encantado con todos los juguetes que había ahí. Alegre por lo que se vendría... Ignorante que todo acabaría.

-Necesito bajar. -Se levanto y casi corrió al timbre para solicitar parada. Milo y Zhapiri le siguieron, suprimo estaba pálido. El chofer freno de golpe, la puerta se abrió, Ecarlet bajó dio un par de pasos y vomitó.

-¿Eca? -Milo le froto la espalda a su primo, este estaba llorando y sufría arcadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esta bien? -El chofer del micro se bajó.

-No se preocupe, somos sus primos nosotros nos hacemos cargo. -El hombre con ligera duda volvió al vehículo.

-Nunca mas... -comenzó el chico- nunca mas hagan ese silencio...odio el silenció.

_Estacionamiento. Hospital. Al mismo tiempo._

-Bueno...ya con todo esto supongo que no debo decirle nada al doctor. -La mujer abrió la puerta y Kardia subió por la otra. Decepcionado de la lista de todo lo que tenía por el momento prohibido.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro. -El auto comenzó a moverse marcha atrás. -La lista no es negociable, ya te aviso.

-¿Como puedes manejar?

-El auto tiene caja de cambio automática, tu tío lo compro pensando que yo también lo pudiera manejar.

-Ya veo.. -Pensó un poco, la mujer parecía de buen humor así que haría la pregunta real- ¿Que quería la trabajadora social?

-Solo confirmar que era tu tutora. -Rápida, corta y tajante... Una respuesta que ocultaba toda la verdad... Algo debería de haber sucedido, algo serio por que "tía Lena" lo había dejado solo por casi una hora.- Vamos a ir a buscar a tu tío al aeropuerto...

-¿No faltan cómo tres horas?

-Primero vamos a almorzar... -La cara zorruna de la mujer lo dijo todo- Cerca del aeropuerto hay una parrilla que vale la pena visitar... Normalmente voy antes de buscar a tu tío... Pago en efectivo, sin dejar evidencias.

-¿Y la lista? -pregunto refiriéndose a los sin fines de puntos que decían NO.

-mañana sin falta la empezamos a cumplir en su totalidad. -Kardia sonrió, pero por dentro sentía que la mujer quería compensarlo y consentirlo por algún motivo...Y ese motivó tenia que ver con la visita de la trabajadora social.

Aeropuerto, casi tres horas después.

Kardia sentía que el pantalón le apretaba, luego de la comida entendía por que la mujer le gustaba tanto esa parrilla.

A primera vista, a pesar de bien cuidado, se notaba que no era precisamente un lugar pensado para la familia... Si no mas bien para trabajadores y camioneros. Apenas entró, los encargados de atender saludaron a su tía y le preguntaron si quería la misma mesa de siempre.

¿Cuantas veces su tía había comido en ese lugar sola?

-No le digas nada a tu tío...

-Esta bien... Hay que pedir la cena...

-Ah cierto-Saco el celular y llamo a la pizzería, luego hizo el encargué- ¿Donde estará tu tío?

-No se... No lo conozco. -La mujer busco algo en su celular y luego le mostró una foto del hombre.

-No tienes mal gustó, tía. -le regreso el celular- ¿Va al gimnasio?

-No, entrena en casa... -Guardo el celular de vuelta en su bolsillo- esta lindo el castellano.

-¿Castellano?

-Tu tío es Español. -Kardia casi se golpea a si mismo "Díaz de Vivar"... Mas español imposible.

-Aquí están. -Un hombre vestido con unos jeans, zapatos y una chomba verde oscura se acerco a ellos. -Los iba a ir a buscar a los cafés.

-Kardia tiene suspendidas las bebidas con cafeína hasta nuevo aviso-La mujer se acercó al hombre y se dieron un rápido beso.

-Hola. -Le tendió la mano- soy tu tío Shura.

-Un placer -Le apretó la áspera mano al hombre.

Alto, moreno, de cabellera verde oscura, mirada afilada y astuta... Pero extrañamente amable al mismo tiempo, de cuerpo esbelto y atlético.

Si, su tía no tenia mal gusto.

-Vamos a casa, deje tres adolescentes solos. -Tía Lena sonrió y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por el hombre con la valija de carrito y morral.

-Deberían despreocuparse, yo soy el que arma lio -Los dos le dedicaron miradas perspicaces.

-No tienes idea de lo que es Ecarlet. -Shura sonrió de lado, había recordado algo que en su momento lo enfureció- la ultima vez que lo dejamos solo... Hizo fiesta, por el ruido un vecino termino llamando a la policía. -Por su cara, todo indicaba que Ecarlet sin duda había tenido grandes consecuencias por su osadía.

-Como que de golpe mi primo me cae mucho mejor que antes. -Replico burlón Kardia, Milo y Zhapiri casi no se unían a sus ideas.

-Decidido, Kardia y Eca jamás se quedarán solos en casa. -le informó el hombre- ¿Pediste las pizzas? -pregunto tras mirar a su esposa, Kardia casi vomita al verlos caminar de la mano.

_Continuara_


	8. Capitulo 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Una nueva familia

Capitulo 8

Milo estaba mirando una película con Ecarlet en la sala de estar, estaba angustiado por lo que había sucedido... Su primo parecía tan tranquilo ahora, no tenia señales del ataque de pánico previo.

Había terminado contándole a ellos, lo que le sucedía ante la presencia de ese tipo de silencios... Lo mucho que le afectaba y como agradecería que si podían, evitarán generarlos.

Las luces del auto anunciaron la llegada de los adultos y Kardia.

_Habitación de invitados._

¿Como iba a hacer para afrontar todo ello?

Había un avisó por atrasó en el pago de la hipoteca. Juraría que su mamá días antes había dicho que ya estaba pagada la cuota del mes. También estaban los impuestos propios del hogar: gas, agua, luz y las expensas.

Todo estaba sin pagar.

Si las cuentas no le fallaban, necesitaba alrededor de 6.000 euros para saldar todo los gastos que representaban esos papeles. Tenia ganas de vomitar por los nervios que generaba todo esos papeles... También estaban las cuotas del colegio, recordaba que en la última semana le habían llamado de administración para darle la facturación que representaba el pago del corriente mes...

¿6000? Ahora debía sumarle el gasto del colegio.

-¿Que voy hacer?

-¿Estabas aquí arriba? -Miro hacia la puerta y se encontró con su tío Shura.- ¿Como estas Zhapiri? -El hombre aun tenia puesto el morral y dejo la maleta abandonada en el pasillo- ¿Te sucede algo? -Miro los papeles delante del chico, este no demoro en tratar de juntarlos y sacarlo de su vista. Solo que su tío fue mas rápido. -Hasta tu mayoría legal, soy responsable de ustedes... -Miro los papeles- Daremos de baja los servicios de agua, luz y gas... Pagare la hipoteca y las expensas...

-No es necesario.

-Si no lo hago, perderán la casa... Solo lo hare, hasta que tengas edad legal para trabajar. -Zhapiri sonrió apenas- no te preocupes por tus hermanos, nosotros los vamos a cuidar y a ti también... -El hombre plegó los papeles y le dedico una serena mirada al chico- cuando tengas la mayoría de edad, tendrás que asumir responsabilidades. -Movió los papeles- yo solo me hare cargo hasta que consigas trabajo para pagar la hipoteca.

-Gracias, te devolveré el dinero cuando trabaje.

-No pienso correrte de la casa cuando cumplas 18, así que no te preocupes y con respecto al dinero... -abrió la puerta- Ya lo daba por sentado que me lo ibas a regresar. Baja que esta la cena.

El tío Shura era amable, pero tampoco exageraba con su bondad. Sabia que el hombre no los echaría de la casa a medida que cumplieran los 18, no tenia ese nivel de maldad y desamor hacia el otro. Lo que planeaba era lógico y Zhapiri estaba de acuerdo.

Ahora vivirán en la casa de sus tíos, pagar impuestos por un lugar que no se iba a habitar era ridículo. Agradeció que el hombre lo tratara como un igual y no como un niño que no sabe nada como lo hacían sus padres.

Dejo la cama y fue al baño, se lavaría la cara antes de bajar cenar.

* * *

-Milo... Quédate quieto. -¿Como hizo Kardia para dormir con él?

Ahora Kardia dormía en la cama de Izo, solito y cómodo... En la habitación que se hallaba pegada a la de sus tíos. Con la puerta abierta por orden de estos, para poderle escuchar si los llamaba ante el primer malestar posible.

Ya estaba casi todo arreglado, un amigo de su tío le prestaría su camioneta para ir a buscar dos camas al departamento y de paso traerían lo que faltaba de la ropa de los chicos.

Zhapiri pensaba, que mientras su tío desarmaba las camas, el podría dejar todo ordenado y buscar cualquier posible ahorro que sus padres tuvieran para pagar deudas así no cargar todo a cuentas de su tío. Milo se seguía quejando dormido, siempre era así... Llevaba meses así, pero antes era mas fácil ignorarlo. Cada quien en su cama y adiós a los molestos movimientos de Milo.

Se levanto de la cama y salió al pasillo, la luz de la habitación de la bebe estaba prendida. Al asomarse encontró a su tío desarmando la cunita, el reloj marcaba pasado las dos de la mañana. El hombre lloraba mientras trabaja, pero lo hace en silencio para que su esposa no lo escuche. Zhapiri sospecha que quiere evitarle un mal momento a la mujer, haciéndose cargo de desarmar la cuna en solitario.

Opta por regresar a la habitación, su tío hacia eso a solas y en plena madrugada por que deseaba transitar ese momento en soledad. La inquietud de Milo, no vale la paz mental del hombre... Regreso a la cama e intento dormir.

Termino agarrando una manta y una almohada, el piso resulto mas cómodo de lo que pensó.

_Cocina. Mañana siguiente._

Al rededor de la mesada central había algunos taburetes... Los chicos no demoraron en descubrir que ahí era normalmente el desayuno. Kardia se levantó primero, tras escuchar ruidos en la escalera. Se encontró a su tía preparando el café y el desayuno.

-Buen día. -La mujer tenía un bastón ingles, de los que tienen para ser sujetados a la altura del codo, parecía desempeñarse muy bien con el. Lleva un saco de hilo corto y viejo sobre su pijama formado por una remera con las letras algo gastadas y un pantalón de algodón que sin duda había tenido épocas en que el azul era mas notorio.

-Buen día...¿necesitas ayuda?

-No... -lo pensó un poco- mejor.. Ve a levantar a tus hermanos y a Ecarlet -Indico con la cabeza el reloj, eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Al moverse para sacar unas tazas, Kardia confirmó lo que sospechaba. Su tía no estaba usando la prótesis, por lo cual la bota manga del pantalón se mecía en un vaivén.

La mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sola, por lo cual Kardia opto por no presionarla con la oferta de su ayuda. No quería incomodar a la mujer, sabía que había personas que reaccionaban mal ante el ofrecimiento insistente de ayuda.

-¿Crees que tu pobre y delicado sobrino debe hacer semejante esfuerzo? -Optaría por no incomodar a la mujer, a fin de cuentas apenas la conocía.

-Si yo bajo y subo como si nada, tu también puedes -Agarro un frasco de la heladera- shu... -le echo, con un movimiento de la mano- ve a levantar a esos tres.

-Pero sacar a Milo de la cama es imposible. -Hizo cara afligido, su tía Lena parecía tentada por la risa- Ten cuenta el esfuerzo que le pides a mi pobre corazón, la desesperación al ver que no puedo cumplir tu deseó.

-Te voy a dejar romper una de las reglas de esa lista. -La dichosa lista estaba colgada en la heladera con un imán con forma de manzana.

-Ves, tía, todo es cuestión de negociar. -Sonrió burlón, al obtener lo que quería.

-Vete antes que te meta un bastonazo. -Kardia salió de la cocina riéndose, pero aun a pesar de la risa... Esa mañana se sintió vacío.

Era oficialmente, su primer mañana como familia... Por que a partir del momento que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, se habían integrado a la familia de la mujer.

_Cuarto de invitados._

Milo parecía mas cansado que cuando se fue a dormir... No era raro verle esa cara al chico, en los últimos meses Kardia sospechaba que algo debería pasarle... Pero había visto a su hermano y hablado con varios conocidos.

Milo no tenia problemas con sus compañeros o con chicos de otros cursos.

Podría ser que los cambios adolescentes le estuvieran jugando malas pasadas, pero había algo que le seguía haciendo ruido. Cuando inició el periodo escolar, Milo iba como si nada a la escuela... En los últimos meses había tendió expresiones angustiadas y hasta malestares generales para faltar al colegio.

Capaz que alguna compañera estuviera llamando la "atención" de Milo y este no supiera que hacer, pero la idea era ridícula. A parte cuando se lo comento a su madre, esta desestimó completamente sus dudas y minimizó cualquier problema que podría tener su tercer hijo.

Milo había sacado la segunda mejor nota en los exámenes de ingresó, era bueno en deportes y competía en atletismo a nivel nacional. Su madre tenia muchas expectativas en él... Teniendo tanto que ofrecer, no había entendido por que su madre minimizó los posibles malestares de Milo.

Ella era quien supervisaba cada aspecto de la vida de su hermano. Vigilaba mucho la salud de su "pequeño deportista"

¿Si le comentaba el asunto a sus tíos habría un cambio? ¿Escucharían sus dudas?

"Sientes que tienes que contarme algo"

El hombre, su tío Shura, lo había escrito bien claro... Si algo le incordiaba, podía ir y decirle sin rodeos.

Llego a la puerta que daba paso a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de su primo Ecarlet. Mañana faltaría a la escuela, dado que debería de estar haciendo reposo y luego ir a un control medico. Podría aprovechar ese rato para contarles de Milo y sus inquietudes .

Por que algo sucedía, Milo en los últimos meses había cambiado mucho y para peor. Se enfocaba mucho en los estudios, al punto de casi no salir y cuando salía era motivo de pelea con sus padres por que lo hacía sin avisar y a veces volvía a horas impensadas (en dos ocasiones directamente no volvió hasta la noche siguiente). Entrenaba mucho en exceso, hasta el punto de quedar agotado en la noche y saltarse las comidas.

Y luego venían los sueños inquietos, dado que compartían cama superpuesta... El podía sentir como Milo se movía constantemente.

Algo pasaba con Milo y no era algo bueno.

_Garaje, Varias horas después._

Milo entró al garaje, su tía estaba recargada en una estantería delante de una caja contenedora de plástico. Se notaba la mantita rosa y parte del acolchado con autos del niño.

-Tía Lena -La mujer se dio vuelta y se limpió rápidamente las lagrimas.

-¿sucede algo Milo? -Como respuesta, recibió un abrazó del chico. La mujer lo agradeció, necesitaba esa contención. Shura ahora estaba con Zhapiri en el departamento, Kardia y Ecarlet estaban guardando los juguetes de Izo en cajas que ella luego ponía en las estanterías. Después de dos años, comenzaba a cerrar una herida abierta...que siempre permanecería abierta. -Gracias. -Miro el semblante de Milo- ¿Estas bien? -aun no hacia ni una semana de la tragedia, así que no sabía como formular una pregunta que no fuera estúpida.

-Solo tengo un poco de sueño. -Le gustaba el abrazó, se sentía cálido. Los tíos, eran personas cálidas y el quería un poco para él.

-Pues en ese caso... Tengo la solución perfecta para ti. -La tía le acaricia su larga cabellera, realmente quiere ese afecto solo para él.

_Departamento. Al mismo tiempo._

Zhapiri estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación de sus padres. Había unos documentos que hacían referencia a su hermano menor... Tenia la firma de su madre, pero faltaba la de su padre.

Era un contrató para auspiciar a Milo, como deportista, a cambio de que el chico modelara para la marca deportiva... Pero este contrato traía varias cláusulas. Entre ellas, Milo prácticamente estaba obligado a permanecer en el podio de los ganadores y mantener altas sus notas académicas.

La fecha del contrato no era del todo vieja, debería tener menos de un mes. Encontró varios contratos así, su madre los guardo todos... Todos solo tenían la firma de ella.

Sabía que su madre le exigía a Milo mas que a ellos... Pero, jamás creyó que esa exigencia viniera por algo así. Su padre un par de veces se había discutido con su madre por "como presionas al chico". Eso causaba las tensiones recientes en la casa, ahora entendía a que venia la discusiones y por que Milo debería estar actuando de esa forma.

Su madre, debería presionar a Milo para que este fuera de interés para los auspicios.

Zhapiri tomo todos los posibles contratos y los arrojo a la basura, no quería volver a vivir en un ambiente tan tenso... No quería que sus tíos se tentaran por las cifras escritas en esos papeles, no quería que Milo fuera visto como un caballo de carreras.

Revisando mas, encontró propuestas de agencias de moda... Todas con el nombre de Milo en ellas, todas estaban destinadas a su madre. Aunque, a pesar de ello, exigían el consentimiento también de su padre.

Amargamente recordó que su madre solía decir que él y Kardia no servían para nada, ahora veía a que venía todo. Su tercer hijo era su salvataje de esa vida por la que siempre, que había tensiones, se quejaba.

No, esta vez no habría tensiones... No.

Encontró dinero, su madre (por que obviamente había sido ella) lo tenia escondido debajo del placar en una lata vieja con tapa. Era mas que suficiente, para pagar los impuestos y otro mes de hipoteca... Junto a este había un folder, al abrirlo encontró fotos de Milo con ropa de marca... Hasta donde sabía, su hermano menor no tenia ninguna de esas prendas.

-Zhapiri.

-Ya voy -Metió el dinero en su mochila, el siempre había tenido problemas hacia la a veces indiferencia de su padre. Pero en esos contratos abusivos, la única firma que faltaba era la de su papá.

Su padre, quien le dijo que si ya no se sentía cómodo jugando al vóley lo dejara y lo retomará cuando volviera a sentir amor al deporte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido por la presión de su madre que dejó el vóleibol. Su madre y sus presiones, le habían hecho odiar el deporte. Hace dos años que no jugaba, por que había desarrollado odio al deporte.

Podría ser que su padre no se luciera a la hora de mostrar cariño, pero por lo menos le escucho cuando no se sentía cómodo por algo. Caminando hacia el cuarto, no pudo evitar llorar.

A su manera, su padre siempre hizo lo mejor para ellos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Una nueva familia.

_Capitulo 9_

Apenas entro, se encontró con Kardia y Ecarlet haciéndose fotos sin flash junto a un muy dormido Milo. El chico dormía en el sillón de dos cuerpos cubiertos por una manta. Ese par sin duda no se había podido contener ante una "victima" dejada a su merced.

-Déjenlo en paz. -Agarro un almohadón y se lo arrojo a Kardia. -Vengan a ayudar si no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Ya volvieron? -Su tía apareció por el pasillo con una caja de cartón. -Vayan a ayudar a Shura. -Los otros dos no se atrevieron a ir en contra de la mirada de advertencia de la mujer.- espero que se hallan comportado mientras no los miraba.

-Dos angelitos. -Replico Ecarlet, antes de llevarse a rastras a sus dos primos.

Cuando Zhapiri volvió a entrar cargando unas bolsas con ropa encontró a tía Lena tejiendo. Había un cartel muy lindo sobre la mesa de te que decía: "despierta al niño y eres hombre muerto Shura", a este se había agregado un "Ecarlet y sobrinos" con una nota adhesiva.

Zhapiri dejo todo con sumo cuidado mientras su tía velaba el sueño de Milo. Ecarlet ingreso, claramente había estado a punto de decir algo en voz alta, tras ver el cártel guardo silencio y volvió por dónde vino.

Era increíble lo silencioso que se vuelven cuatro hombres cuando se lo proponen.

* * *

Milo despertó y ya el sol tenia un tono naranja mientras se escondía en el horizonte. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que durmió de una manera tan profunda. Sobre la mesa había un cartel muy claro y amenazante. Eso explicaba por que tanto silencio a su alrededor.

Alguien había dejado un cuaderno de espiral con dibujo en monigotes. Una especie de oruga con un circulo en un extremo y zetas saliendo decía "Milo", un monigote con falda y cabeza de diablo decía "Yo" y cuatro monigotes de rodillas decía "Ustedes"

Lo que pasara si lo despiertan...

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con una cama en la habitación de la bebé y que ya habían desarmado la de dos cuerpos del cuarto de invitados.

-¡Kardia no seas tramposo! -esa era la voz de Ecarlet, provenía de su habitación y solo era audible por la puerta abierta de la misma.

_Habitación de Ecarlet._

Su hermano y su primo jugaban a los videojuegos, Zhapiri estaba tumbado en la cama del segundo revisando los vinilos.

-¿Y los tíos?

-Fueron a comprar colchones para las camas, supongo que irán al centro comercial. -Replico Eca, casi concentrado en el partido de fútbol que disputaba con su par.

-¿Dormiste bien? -Zhapiri le miró, el semblante del menor parecía mas relajado que la ultima vez que le vio.

-Si, me hizo bien la siesta... La tía tenia razón.

-Ese spray de lavanda voltea a cualquiera -Replico Ecarlet- yo lo uso para dormir cuando tengo insomnio... Lo use tanto que ya mi almohada tiene la fragancia impregnada. Es muy relajante y el sillón de la sala es muy cómodo.

* * *

Milo se movía en la cama, le habían prometido que en la semana pintarían la habitación (dado que originalmente estaba pensada para la bebe). Pero el problema no eran las paredes, era el nuevo colchón. Demasiado duró, demasiado nuevo para su espalda acostumbrada a su vieja cama. Lo mismo le pasaba con la cama del cuarto de invitados.

Sus tíos le habían dicho que ante cualquier cosa les llamara.

Pensó amargamente que mañana seria Lunes, que tendría que volver a la escuela... Pero era Lunes, así que no había de que preocuparse. Los lunes no se entrenaba, pero podría salir a correr el solo... El fin de semana se había saltado toda la rutina de ejercicios, también la dieta que su madre y el entrenador sugerían que siguiera.

No había hecho nada de todo lo que debería estar haciendo.

Se movió en la cama, su tío le había traído su almohada. Por alguna razón, supuso que todo lo acontecido, no había sentido la necesidad de correr de esa casa y no volver jamás.

Bosteza y abraza la almohada, no tarda en quedarse profundamente dormido.

_Colegio, mañana siguiente._

Los dos iban en el asiento trasero del auto, su tío era un hombre muy callado y todo el viaje habían escuchado la radio AM con las noticias matutinas.

Milo se quería encoger y desaparecer, el coche era muy bonito para pasar desapercibido.

-Yo también bajo. -los chicos cerraron las puertas, mientras el hombre apagaba el motor.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, el director y la persona a cargo de la administración de la escuela estaban en la puerta.

-¿Hermanos Antaresu? -La mujer de unos 40 y tantos se aproximo a ellos. -Necesito hablar con ambos. -Tenia una sonrisa claramente forzada en el rostro, Zhapiri y Milo sentían las miradas curiosas de todos los demás alumnos. -¿Sus...su tutor legal esta aquí con ustedes? -los dos sabían que su tío Shura estaba solo a unos pasos tras ellos- tenemos que hablar con él con respecto al...

-Buenos días. -El asentó español se marco en ese helado saludó, Shura al fin se acercó y ambos hermanos jurarían que la mujer le hizo un análisis visual completo al hombre- soy el tío de Milo, Zhapiri y Kardia.

-Ah un gusto... -La sonrisa ahora si parecía autentica-Soy...

-No me interesa -Zhapiri escucho risitas y comentarios por lo bajo- vengo a abonar la cuota del mes y a notificar la ausencia por enfermedad de mi sobrino. -Miro su reloj- estoy apurado.

-Oh... Claro. -Sin duda la mujer estaba acongojada.

Pasillos.

-Me pareció a mi...-Milo miro a su hermano mayor- o no nos iban a dejar ingresar...

-No se que responderte Milo. -Zhapiri aun se moría de la vergüenza, su tío había sido aun mas descortés que la mujer de administración. Recordaba que esta siempre hacía comentarios con respecto al pago de las cuotas escolares.

-El señor Shura parecía molesto.

-No le digas señor, dile tío Shura -Entro a su salón de clases, dejando a Milo solo en el pasillo.

_Oficina del director._

-Creo que mal entendió la situación -El director parecía nervioso, el hombre apenas se cerro la puerta había lanzado una acusación que no estaba del todo equivocada- No íbamos a impedir el ingreso de sus sobrinos... Verás...

-Humillaron a mis sobrinos o esa, mejor dicho, era la intención que tenían. -Shura hacia girar la llave del auto en su dedo índice, cuando se enojaba su asentó español se hacía mas notorio... Cualquiera que le conociera, sabría que eso significaba peligro.

-Le aseguro que esa no era nuestra nuestra intención.

-Escuchen -La mirada en los ojos del hombre era filosa como cuchillos.- Yo trato con empresarios que quieren para ayer lo que recién empieza mañana... Así que no se crean que no entendí lo que pasaba. -Dejo de girar el llavero- Zhapiri, ya termina este año... Kardia el siguiente arranca el ultimo año y Milo recién va en el primer año... Así que dejare que decidan si quieren venir a esta escuela para el siguiente ciclo lectivo-Se paro y doblo el recibo que constata el pago del mes- por que si fuera por mi, me los llevaría ahora conmigo y a ustedes les coloco una demanda civil... -Sonrió fríamente-y de paso publico la situación en las redes sociales, a fin de cuentas no hay peor castigo que el escarmiento social... Y estamos hablando de tres huérfanos, cuyos padres aun son noticia.-Agrego antes de salir y dejar a los dos funcionarios de la escuela enmudecidos...

_Calle_.

-Hola Saga. -Desactivo la alarma del automóvil- necesito asesoría legal con un tema...tiene que ver con la escuela de mis sobrinos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes de Saint Seiya No me pertenecen

* * *

Una nueva familia.

Capitulo 10

* * *

Kardia se dio vuelta en la cama, termino por sentarse y desperezarse. A su cerebro le llevo unos minutos recordarle donde estaba. Dejo la cama y decidió al fin ir a desayunar.

_Comedor_.

Su tía estaba frente a la computadora observando unos gráficos y hablando por teléfono con alguien sobre algo, hablaba de un nombre de químico que Kardia no sabia pronunciar ni en su mente y menos a esa velocidad.

_Cocina_.

**Kardia :D.**

Su tía le había dejado unos panes tostados y demás ya listos bajo una especie de cúpula de tela anti mosquitos. Observo la lista en la heladera y luego lo que tenia delante... Era enserio lo de hacerle cumplir lo indicado por los médicos.

-Tía Lena... -Llevo todo a la mesa del comedor, esta le hizo un gesto de aguardar un minuto. Kardia se puso a masticar sin ganas la tostada de pan sin sal. Supuso que pronto se haría familiar del sabor.

-No puede seguir habiendo tanta diferencia entre las muestras, has otro análisis-Corto la llamada, la mujer parecía agotada.- la...-Se mordió el labio, sin duda contenía el insulto por el muchacho ante ella.

-¿Problemas en el trabajo?

-Se estropearon unas muestras... Parece que en el transporte fueron contaminadas. -Miro la computadora- ¿Esta bien tu desayuno?

-Es desayuno -Se encogió de hombros- ¿Los otros?

-Tu tío en la oficina, Ecarlet en el internado hasta el viernes y tus hermanos en la escuela. -Se levantó y tomo el bastón que Kardia le había visto el domingo. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada ¿Por que?

-Estas actuando, como lo hacia tu padre, cuando no sabía como tocar un tema. -"Tu padre", frio y distante... No había dicho mi hermano o el nombre del hombre. Kardia supuso que la palabra "hermano" debería estar casi en desuso cuando se refería a su progenitor.

-¿Que quería la asistente social? -La mujer le miro- y no digas mentiras, mientes de la misma forma que papá.

-Cuando tu naciste... El servicio de trabajo social ya tenia computadora. -Se sentó- naciste en ese hospital... Y cuándo tu nombre fue ingresado a sistema... Salto una alerta. -Si Kardia había notado que algo pasaba, no podía dejar que la reciente relación se estropeará.

-¿Por que? -Tomo otra de las tostadas y la mordió- ¿que tengo de especial para ellos?

-Tu madre... Se negó a hacer seguimiento de tu condición. -Kardia junto los labios.- Tuviste controles médicos durante los primeros meses de vida... Para los dos años, tu madre dejo de llevarte y el médico tratante notificó del abandono de tratamiento, por que eras un bebé.

-Ella nunca me dejo hacer deportes como Milo y Zhapiri...-Era la verdad, nunca le dejaba hacer nada de esfuerzo ¿Ella sabia de mi condición y lo oculto?

-Parece ser... Que tu condición, en ese momento no ponía en riesgo tu vida. -Dejo salir un suspiro- no quiero justificarla, pero para ese momento... Tenia que atender dos bebés, supongo que cuando le dijeron que tu vida no tenia peligro ella... Opto por centrarse solamente en cuidarlos... Zhapiri es solo un año mayor que tú y se lo qué es ir de un lado hacía otro con un bebé.

-Cuanto mas me dices de mis padres... Mas malestar siento.

-¿Quieres ir al hospital?

-No hablo de ese tipo de malestar. -La mujer le dedico una mirada de pesar, termino saliendo del comedor dejando a Kardia solo. Este cerro los ojos y recargo la espalda en la silla... Termino echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El ruido de algo agentándose en una caja le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Agarra uno antes de que esconda la caja. -Kardia metió la mano y saco un chocolate envuelto en papel brillante dorado- es mi reserva de chocolates secreta, tu tío y tu primo saben que existe... Pero soy buena escondiendo cosas y aun no lo encuentran.

-¿Puedo saber donde esta?

-Te comprare los tuyos... -Dejo la cajita en la mesa y dio vuelta la computadora, para poder seguir hablando con el chico mientras trabaja. -¿Que es eso que no sabes como contarme?

-No se si hablarlo solo contigo... O esperar a hablarlo con los dos.

-¿Quieres darme un anticipo?

-Milo ha estado actuando extraño. - No sabia como decirlo, dado que ella no sabia como era Milo normalmente

-¿Extraño tipo "me encierro en el baño con el celular por un rato largo" -Hizo un gesto que Kardia entendió muy bien y le hizo sentir una extraña vergüenza. Su tía era madre de un adolescente, debería aceptar que era muy consciente de ciertas cosas- o extraño "algo me esta pasando"?

-El segundo. -La mujer saco la vista del los gráficos.- Creo que algo lo tiene inquieto... Hubo veces... Que se iba a correr y no volvía hasta el día siguiente...

_Esa misma tarde._

Milo le sorprendió lo fácil que era volver a la casa de sus tíos, seguía caminando tras Zhapiri. Este casi aborda el micro que los aproximaría a su antiguo hogar.

Durante la escuela en mas de una ocasión las miradas le hicieron sentir deseos de salir corriendo. Hoy se cumplía una semana desde la muerte de sus padres... Parecía tan extrañó.

Hace una semana, se ponía ansioso al volver a casa... Ahora, no sentía nada... Estaba vacío de emoción.

Llegando a las rejas del domicilio y vieron a su tía con Kardia sentados en el pórtico.

-¿Que tienen en la mano? -Milo se aproximo a ellos y sus ojos le dejaron notar que esa cosa marrón enloquecida era un cachorro. -¿Un perro?

-Fuimos a comprar algo y vimos que estaban en campaña de adopción de perros y gatos. -el animal parecía muy encariñado con el muchacho- así que nos trajimos uno de cada uno... -En eso Zhapiri noto el pequeño gatito negro en las piernas de la mujer. Ya los dos tenían sus respectivos collares con identificación.

-¿Y el tío que opina?

-Yo me encargo de eso... -Se levantó y abrió la puerta- voy a hacer que no sabia que quiere comprarse un auto nuevo. -Entre otras cosas.

_Sala. Varias horas después._

Acrab. Solo Kardia tiene tan mal gusto con los nombres.

Milo estaba jugando con el perro, en la sala, este estaba corriendo a su alrededor. Ladrando como solo lo haría un perro pequeño. Su tío solo había mirado al perro y exclamado: "díganme que no le pusieron un nombre ridículo". Fuera de eso había aceptado de buena manera a los dos peludos integrantes. Milo miro como la gatita, toda confiada, se subía a sus piernas. Ella había sido bautizada con Nix, por suerte era su tía quien eligió el nombre.

-Ven Acrab... -el perro se acostó panza arriba- supongo que va a pasar un rato hasta que aprendas tu nombre. -Comenzo a rascarle el vientre al animal

_Estudio_.

Kardia había descubierto el estudio el domingo, aun sus hermanos se limitaban solo a las áreas de uso común... Pero el quería saber si no había un cuarto de los horrores en la casa. Siendo fan de los libros de terror, las películas del mismo genero, los comic y mangas tenia que cerciorarse de no terminar con tres locos. Probablemente, era el único de los tres que incluso había estado paseándose por el patio.

Lindo patio, por cierto.

En verano, ya pensaba, tirarse desde la terraza del cuarto de Ecarlet a la piscina.

* * *

Zhapiri había contado lo de los contratos y también sumado detalles a lo que Kardia le había contado temprano a tu tía. Si algo de lo dicho molestaba a los adultos, lo ocultaban demasiado bien en ese momento. Tía Lena camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Milo ¿Vienes un momento? -No paso mucho hasta que llego al estudio, sintió la tensión en el momento que llego a la puerta.

-¿Ahora viene la mala noticia que se quería ocultar con los animales? -Milo de golpe parecía nervioso y alerta.

-No, Milo. -Shura camino hacia el chico- estábamos hablando con tus hermanos sobre otra cosa. -El chico al fin ingreso y su tía dejo la puerta abierta.

-Antes que nada, no tienen que tomar una decisión ahora. -La mujer se acerco a sus sobrinos, lo habían discutido el mismo domingo- con su tío, hablamos de que si sienten la necesidad de ayuda y creen que nosotros no podemos brindárselas... Vieran un especialista...-Hizo una pausa- Lo que paso fue muy violento, puede que halla cosas que no quieren hablar con nosotros y a la vez no seamos capaces de darles las palabras correctas.

\- A mi me gustaría -Zhapiri se froto el brazo- la ultima semana fue una locura. -Sus hermanos menores le miraron- fue mucho de golpe... es mucho para mi... Ya... no se como debo reaccionar...-Su tía le comenzó acariciar el cabello del chico. Milo sintió una punzada de celos, dado que la mujer estaba haciendo con Zhapiri aquello que hizo con él.

Se sintió raro, por sentir celos cuando su tía consolaba a su hermano. Shura puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

-No cargues todo tu sólo, ahora están con nosotros y haremos lo posible para ayudarles.

_Continuara_.


	11. Capitulo 11

_Un nuevo hogar_

_Capitulo 11_

* * *

-¿No van a hablar con Milo sobre lo que les contamos?

-Pásame la sal -Kardia se la tendió al hombre- No, no hay razón... Esta en Milo el contárnoslo, pero igual agradecemos que nos hallan avisado... Para tener un paraguas a mano.

-¿Que van a hacer?

-Hasta que no salgan los papeles, Milo no puede competir... Por que no seremos completamente sus tutores legales. -Le miro mientras terminaba de condimentar la salsa- tenemos ciertas limitaciones, solo tenemos su cuidado temporal.

-¿Temporal? -Kardia contuvo el chillido.- ¿Quiere decir que puede que no nos quedemos aquí? -Le sorprendió lo angustiado que se sintió ante sus propias palabras, no hacía ni una semana desde que estaban con ellos. Pero la idea de irse de un lugar donde demostraban preocuparse por ellos, le hizo sentir una angustia mayor de la que venia cargando.

-Ya tenemos un abogado haciendo todo, no te preocupes...

-No lo estoy... - ¿Podría ser que no pudieran vivir con ellos? Un día podrían despertarse con la noticia que deberían irse... -Voy al patio.

-No van a irse. -Kardia se detuvo en la puerta- Nos van a dar su custodia total.

-La vida es una perra sádica. -Fue lo único que atino a decir, estaba seguro que antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su totalidad hubo una reprimenda por su vocabulario.

* * *

-¿No puedo competir? -Los ojos de Milo demostraban sorpresa, era menor de edad y necesitaba autorización para participar en determinados eventos. Su tía le acababa de informar que ellos solo tenían su "guardia temporal" por lo cual algunas cosas no podían hacer por ellos.

Extrañamente, para todos, Milo parecía relajado ante la noticia... Incluso Zhapiri y Kardia jurarían que estaba alegré.

_Habitación de Milo. Un tiempo después._

El chico tenía a Acrab sobre su vientre, el animalito le causaba ternura con sus ojitos cerrados. Su tío había dictaminado que el perro tenia prohibido subir a la planta alta... Supuso que lo bajaría de nuevo a su canasta antes que el hombre notara su desobediencia.

No competir. Entrenar, cuanto quisiera, pero no podía competir... Pensó en todos los trofeos que habían quedado en el departamento... Por un tiempo, no se sumaria ninguno más y ni hablar de las presiones del entrenador o de su madre.

Nada de exigencias por un tiempo. Dejo salir un suspiro y quedo dormido.

* * *

-Milo... -El chillido de su tía lo despertó- baja a ese perro antes que tu tío lo vea... No le gustan los animales en las camas. -El chico se levanto y tomo algo de ropa sucia para envolver al perro y bajar con él.

_Cocina_.

Su tío estaba desayunando ya, cuando vio a Milo con la ropa se aproximo.

-Dame, yo la pongo a lavar... No vallamos a incomodar a tu tía -El chico sintió la cara ponerse roja, el hombre creía que él... ¿ENSERIO ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO?

-Deja... Yo lo hago... -se apresuro a entrar al cuarto del lavado y dejo al perro en su canasta. Su tío creía que había tenido un sueño húmedo y era demasiado obvió para este... ¿Por que otra razón un adolescente (varón) llevaría su ropa a lavar? -Dios... Has que me tragué la tierra. -El perrito movía su rabito desde su canasta, seria la ultima vez que dejaba al animal dormir en su cama. No podría soportar otra vergüenza así.

_Primer piso. _

"**Tengo la sospecha que Milo no me volverá a desobedecer"**

Tía Lena miró su celular y no pudo contener la carcajada, Zhapiri y Kardia le miraban con sus semblantes medios dormidos y confundidos.

-¿Que le habrás hecho al pobre chico? -Miro a Kardia y sonrió maternal- vete a dormir, no hay apuró para ti...-Observo a Zhapiri, mientras el otro se volvía a meter en la cama y se escondía bajo las mantas- Tu apúrate, tu tío se sube al auto y se va...-Era literal, una vez se fue con los niños y la dejo a ella atrás.

_Sala, unas horas después._

-Tía Lena -Kardia estaba en el sofá, la mujer no demoro en estar a su lado- me súper aburro...

-Le pedí a tu amigo Degel la tarea de ayer... -El chico hizo una mueca- te olvidaste de borrar la app y saque su teléfono de ahí. -Sonrió traviesa- Así que ya tienes tarea para sacarte el aburrimiento.

Kardia tomo su celular y escribió a su amigo: "**Traidor le pasaste la tarea a mi tía".****"Es lo que corresponde".**

Fue la seca respuesta del otro, le sorprendió que le respondiera estando en clase.

_Campo de deportes, instituto._

-Bueno, vamos a jugar vóley-El docente apareció con la pelota- como siempre, Zhapiri y Gateguard tienen prohibido estar en el mismo equipo para ser justos con sus compañeros. -En otras palabras, como siempre serian los capitanes.

Gateguard aun seguía practicando vóley, habían iniciado juntos y también fue la persona(entre sus escasos amigos) que mas le apoyo cuando decidió dejarlo desde el inició... Era el único de su antiguo equipo que no lo tachaba de traidor por abandonar.

No había ido al funeral, por causa de un torneo... No se hallaba en la ciudad. Así que entendía esa mirada de culpa que le lanzaba cada dos por tres. Debería sentir que le había fallado como amigo en el momento mas difícil. El lunes, había escuchado rumores que el equipo estaba enojado con Gateguard por su "horrible" desempeño en el torneo. Ayer no le había visto, falto al colegio y hoy parecía querer pedir disculpas por cualquier cosa.

-Ilias... -El chico le miro- me ayudas a decirle a Gate que no estoy molesto con él -El rubio castaño le miro perdido- cada vez que quiero hablarle sale corriendo. -El callado de Ilias fue por Gateguard, lo atrapa de la remera y lo trae a rastras.

Normalmente no tenia esas reacciones, pero había que admitir que cuando las tenia resultaba cómico.

_Casa de Tía Lena_.

Kardia estaba maldiciendo a Degel para sus adentros, este le había pasado a Tía Lena el contacto del otro nerd del aula... El cual gustoso le paso a la mujer las tareas que Kardia tenia atrasadas una semana. Dado que no habían ido a la escuela esa horrible semana.

Estar haciendo tarea ante la supervisora mirada de su tía le hacia sentir que tenia 5 y no 16...

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si -La mujer no saco la vista de la computadora, se había enterado solicito sus vacaciones para poder estar con ellos el primer mes. Aun así, seguia al pendiente de su trabajo... Raras las vacaciones que solicito ¿No?

-¿Y el padre de Ecarlet? -La mujer le miro, Kardia había heredado el poco tacto de la familia.

-En Rusia, Ecarlet pasa año nuevo, todo el mes de Enero* y mitad del receso escolar con él. -Informó la mujer serena.

-¿Y se llevan bien? -Si, sin duda tenia el MUY poco tacto de la familia Antaresu. Ahora se preguntaba si Shura tenia razón cuando le decía que a veces le faltaba tacto al hablar.

-Si, que lo nuestro no allá funcionado no quiere decir que no sea buen padre...

-Ecarlet tiene solo fotos de ustedes...

-Eso es por que cree que incomoda a Shura teniendo fotos de Mystoria a la vista.

-¿Y es así?

-No lo es, han ido hasta pescar juntos los tres -Sonrió- Pero una vez, su abuela paterna le hizo un comentario a Ecarlet-por el tono parecía que con dicha mujer se lleva mal- y desde entonces no tiene fotos de su papá en su muro...

*Esto fue redactado segun el calendario académico de Argentina, el receso académico es de mitad de diciembre hasta la primer semana de Marzo (Final e inicio de año lectivo) y un receso a mitad de invierno de dos semanas.


	12. Capitulo 12

Una nueva familia

Capitulo 12

-Milo Antaresu. -La voz en la entrada del salón, hizo que el susodicho observara la puerta.-Perdone, profesor, pero necesito retirar al alumno unos minutos.

-Alumno, puede retirarse. -Milo observo a su compañero de escritorio y luego siguió a la secretaria.

**_Oficina del director._**

Apenas ingreso, lo primero que sus ojos notaron fue al docente a cargo de educación física, pero no al que dictaba las clases. El hombre que estaba ahí, era el que estaba a cargo de los equipos de la institución. Era el que estaba a cargo de que el compitiera en las carreras.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Oh, no todo lo contrario Milo. -El director, que días atrás estaba dispuesto a no dejarle entrar, sonrió con aire paternal que casi hace vomitar al mas joven. -El entrenador, me menciono tu excelente rendimiento en deportes y queríamos hablar contigo por ello. -Delante del hombre había una hoja que el chico reconocía muy bien, era un permiso para competir. Sintió un nudo en el estomago, debido a que el docente se había ido con el equipo de vóley no había podido decirle a director que estaban a nada de perder a un pentacampeón de atletismo.

-Veras, Milo, debido a tu situación personal. -Comenzó el docente- queríamos informarte la intención de la escuela de ofrecerte una beca completa. -Milo no supo como mantuvo quietos sus músculos faciales.

¿Querían sobornarlo para que siguiera compitiendo?

-Y a cambió debo...

-Tienes que mantener tus calificaciones y seguir compitiendo, son los únicos requisitos. -Informo el director, de nuevo esa sonrisa que alentaba a su estómago a hacer desastres. Sentía las nauseas rondando su garganta.

-No pienso competir. -La sonrisa se esfumó en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Perdón? -La cara del profesor fue un poema para Milo, dado que parte de sus malestares venían cortesía de él. Quien alentaba a su madre a ser más exigente y controladora de su vida.

-Mi padres murieron, hace una semana... Y ustedes me están proponiendo, que siga compitiendo, cuando aun no logro digerir lo que esta pasando -Controlo su voz, la tía tenia razón. Tal vez necesitaban alguien con quien hablar- no pienso competir de nuevo. -Apretó los dientes- quiero retirarme, tengo clases. -El director iba a decir algo, pero el docente le hizo gesto de que no interviniera y Milo al fin se retiro.

**_Casa de tía Lena_**.

Kardia vio la pantalla del teléfono encenderse.

**Milo**

**Quiero ver a un psicólogo.**

-Tía... Tienes un mensaje. -Pico con pocas ganas la ensalada, a pesar de que estaba sabrosa al igual que la pechuga de pollo. Su tía, había dicho que era mala cocinando, así que entendía el por que su tío le había dejado el almuerzo listo.

¿Que había pasado para que Milo saliera con ese pedido?

Un nuevo mensaje llego, mientras su tía seguía ocupada calentando su comida.

**Milo.**

**Ya no quiero competir mas.**

**Por favor.**

**No me obliguen a correr de nuevo.**

Kardia tomo el celular y observó los mensajes.

**Me portare bien.**

**No me escaparé.**

**Hare caso en todo.**

**Pero ya no quiero correr.**

**No me obliguen.**

**Por favor.**

**Ya no quiero**.

-¿Que haces? -Kardia le tendió el celular y la mujer leyó los mensajes. -Termina tu almuerzo. -La mujer salió de la cocina, Kardia le vio ponerse el celular en la oreja tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

**_Habitación de tía Lena_**.

-Ya estas ¿Mejor? -La mujer estaba sentada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta casi cerrada. -Voy a ir a buscarte, no te preocupes yo lo arreglo Milo... Shh...-Silencio en un tono maternal y relajante- Tranquilo nadie va a obligarte a nada... voy a buscarte a la escuela. Tu te vas a calmar, te vas a lavar la carita y luego vuelves al salón de clases. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando esté ahí. -escucha lo que dicen al otro lado- De nada, Milo. -Corta la llamada- Kardia, te quedas solo un rato. Si te empiezas a sentir mal llama a tu tío. -la mujer tomó una bocanada de aire.

**_Colegio San Nicolás, tres horas después._**

**Kardia:**

**Aun estoy vivo.**

**Encontré tus chocolates.**

Milena dejo salir un suspiro al ver la foto adjunta de los chocolates. Kardia cada media hora mandaba un mensaje, el anterior había sido un puerquito en traje de baño en dos piezas y el anterior a ese una foto de las mascotas dormidas.

Milo miraba maravillado el enorme establecimiento, solo tuvo que ver el escudo en la puerta para reconocerlo como el mismo en la chaqueta de Ecarlet. Tras cruzar un gran paredón y unas puertas de hierro labrado con los escudos de la escuela en el centro, se sintió que entraba a un mundo nuevo.

El camino al edificio principal era de piedras partidas de color blanco, supuso que seria de algún tipo de graba. Todo tenia un aire a esas escuelas antiguas que hacían de escenografía de alguna película orientada a principio de siglo XX. No demoro en descubrir que había un cartel que decía: "En este bello jardín, consagrado al señor, el mundo de las artes supo encontrar cobijo. Cuidemos los espacios verdes".

Una bonita forma de decirles que no hagan desastres.

Levanto la vista y observo a los arboles, estos juntaban sus ramas formando una bóveda y una rica fragancia a bosque quedaba atrapada en el camino.

Era realmente otro ambiente.

-¿Te gusta? -Milo observo a la mujer, quería decir que sí. Pero la lengua estaba paralizada, entendía que significaba esa visita. Su tía le estaba preguntando si quería que lo transfiriera a la misma escuela que Ecarlet. Había estado en su actual escuela desde el primer grado, pero era cierto que ya no quería ir a esa institución. Hacia tiempo que quería escapar de la escuela y de su casa. Iba a la escuela, por que no se atrevía escaparse y por que Zhapiri lo mataría si lo veía intentando escabullirse. Kardia muy probablemente le sugeriría que lugares eran buenos para pasar el rato.

-Es un lindo lugar... Pero...

-Buenas tardes, hermana. -Soltó la mujer de golpe, Milo observo a la mujer que tenia un aire de abuela de cuento.-disculpe venir de visita sin aviso previo. -Cuando la mujer hablo lo hizo con un tono que realmente le pareció a Milo una abuela de cuento.

-¿Te gusto el recorrido?-Milo asintió, realmente había disfrutado el paseo por todo el predio de la institución con 184 años dedicando sus servicios a la educación.

La mujer le comento que con el paso de los años, y mas aun desde qué ella se volvió directora, el colegio aceptaba a todos en el rebaño de dios. Por lo tanto, entendía que las ovejas mas jóvenes a veces se negaran a ir a misa y demostrarán su fe de otras maneras. Pero la misa del día consagrado a San Nicolás era obligatoria. Esa no era negociable.

Llegaron a la oficina, donde una mujer ya aguardaba al trio.

-Buenas tardes, Milo. -La mujer le tendió la mano- Soy Sasha Minervis, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado ¿Te parece? -Milo miro dudoso a su tutora y esta asintió.

**_Esa misma noche._**

Kardia y Zhapiri en cualquier otro momento, si la situación fuera otra, hubieran gritado "CIERRA EL PICO YA MILO". Pero su hermano hacia tiempo que no se veía tan animado y eso era desde mucho antes de la muerte de sus padres.

Estaba encantado con la idea de ir al Colegio San Nicolás, pero no iría de pupilo. Su tía y la psicóloga institucional lo consideraban un cambio muy brusco para él.

-Suenas como un crío que tiene su primer amor, cállate ya. -Kardia le arrojo el almohadón que tenia a mano. -¿Entonces cuando inicias? -Por mucho que quisiera a su hermano, ya no lo soportaba.

-La semana que viene, si los de la escuela le dan los papeles a la tía esta semana.

**_Cocina_**.

Shura dejo salir un profundo suspiro, tras escuchar el relato de su esposa y leer los mensajes que Milo había enviado poco después del medio día desde el baño de la escuela.

-Se que, debí consultarte antes de tomar la decisión -Lena le observó, sabía que a su manera le debería estar molestando toda la situación.

-Yo casi no estoy en casa -Le miro con ligera culpa- eso es lo que me molesta, el que siempre caiga todo sobre tus hombros. Si no hubiera estado ocupado, de nuevo, podría haber ido contigo y Milo a ver el colegio... -Sintió como le quitaban el cabello de la frente.

-Ya se que te preocupa, pero aquí estamos lo dos... Puedes acompañarme a llevarlo en su primer día de clases.

-No voy a estar...-Mi vuelo sale pasado mañana, agrega para sus adentros- De nuevo... No estoy, cuando las cosas pasan. -Milena le abrazo por la cintura- nunca estoy cuando me necesitas.

-Tengo la sospecha que hoy si vas a estar.-Le beso la nuca.

-Puedes tomártelo en serio...

-Hablo muy en serio. -Le desabrocho el cinturón.- procura mantener caliente mi cena...-dijo mientras desliza su mano.

-Pórtate bien que alguno nos va a ver... -Le reprendió, era cierto que no habían estado muy íntimos desde antes de su viaje y que los últimos días no habían tenido tiempo para ellos. Se volvió a colocar el cinturón y se dio vuelta para mirarle. La cara de cachorrito regañado le saco una tosca risa.- mas tarde.


End file.
